Phantom of Revenge
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Who kidnapped Diana Palmer? The Phantom would like to know, going through the usual enemies he has, only to discover someone has beaten him to it and finally encounters a very angry rogue agent out for revenge.


**Phantom of Revenge**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Phantom and James Bond are created and owned by someone else, as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

**AN: **This is a One-shot story during my story **Sins of Revenge: Chronicles **and the character of the 21st Phantom would be Kit Walker and Billy Zane who played the character in the movie

Some reviews would be nice.

* * *

Chapter: One

**Ghosts do bleed**

* * *

**Off the coast of Bangala, Africa**

A light of the moon looms over the waters off the coast of Bangala Africa and all alone in the pale moon light is a cargo ship. A ship which appears adrift and no signs of life at all a rowboat is along side the hull of cargo and a man climbs upwards on the hull.

He is dressed in a costume that is purple with tight trunks that have stripes on it, and the man has gun holsters on each hip. He wears a disguise on his face. The locals call him the ghost who walks, the man who cannot die. The phantom alias Kit Walker.

Kit is from a long line of family members who became the Phantom and devoted their lives to fight injustice, evil, and piracy. Why is he here? If anyone had to ask. It all has to do with Diana Palmer being kidnapped.

By whom he had no idea, but was last seen nearby a ship belonging to an old enemy of the past Phantoms. He and the Singh Brotherhood have no idea what's in the cargo ship, it must be something evil, an evil he will stop.

Finally reaching the deck of the cargo ship, he leaped up and draws out his pistols, expecting action. Only to find nothing, he started to look upon the deck of the ship, he found something a body of an armed guard dead by gun shots.

Looking around he found more bodies, must have been one hell of a gun battle. Perhaps looking inside the ship can give any clues to what happened and to where is Diana Palmer? Reaching to the ship was an easy task. It was a dead calm.

He'd found bodies of guards dead in the same way from the ones on the deck of the ship. The phantom dashed to the bridge of the ship to find something, anything. All he found was more death. The captain of the ship has a single bullet hole to his skull.

Who could have done this? He kept searching until he heard a slight moan and ran to wear the moan is located. A single light is on in a room and headed inside. A man is hanging from the wall and looks like has been tortured, is slowly dying from his wounds.

The phantom does recognize the face of one Jabbar Singh from his father's journal on the Singh Brotherhood. Someone had done this, but who and why it made no sense. Jabbar sees the Phantom.

"Oh, the last thing I see before I die is you." Coughed Jabbar.

"Who did this?" Asked the Phantom.

"A man out of revenge asking the..." He coughed up blood from his mouth "Same... question."

"Where is Diana Palmer?" He asked.

"We...never had her,"he coughed some more"Someone else has, one minute left until nothing is...left of this...ship."

The phantom noticed a timed detonator which has counted down to just a minute. No time to waste he headed back up to the deck of the ship and jumped off at the right time. Because the ship exploded, the shockwave from the blast pushed him further until finally he splashed hard into the water.

Waking up on shore of the beach of Bangala, he got up and watched the cargo ship sink to the bottom. He did catch a glimpse of the serial number of the ship and with the resources he has, he will look up into who owned the ship.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California, USA**

**French Chateau: One day later**

A bearded man sits at his favorite piano and is playing Chopin's raindrop prelude in D-flat major (op 28) which can be heard throughout the French Chateau that almost has no guests at the moment or so the owner thinks.

The owner continues to play the piano. He heard a noise while playing and thought it was nothing. Then someone cleared their throat and the man stopped playing the piano to see the Phantom standing there.

"I was expecting a visit from you sooner or later," spoke the man."I assure you I have no grudge against you."

"Considering your brother was Xander Drax," replied the Phantom "I have no reason to trust you, Hugo Drax."

"Nor you should, oh ghost who walks." Said Hugo "My brother was too power hungry for his own good. Ever since I took over the company, I am doing the right thing to help humanity."

"Building space shuttles," remarked Phantom.

"Looking to the past is meaningless, the future will be space." Said Hugo "Now what you want?"

"I came across a cargo ship belonging to your company and controlled by the Singh Brotherhood." The phantom told Hugo.

"My brother loaned a few cargo ships to those fools." Said Hugo "Whatever crimes they have committed I had nothing to do with."

"You mean the kidnapping of Diana Palmer." Spoke the Phantom.

"Diana Palmer, the reporter." Answered Hugo "She was here about a month ago asking questions, after that I have not seen her since."

"What was the questions about" asked Phantom?

"Some group called Spectre. My brother was rumored to be with." Replied Hugo "I never heard of them."

"I see," muttered Phantom.

"I suggest you leave now," said Hugo "I have business matters with the company soon, so make like a ghost and vanish."

Hugo Drax blinked to see he simply did just that and got up from his seat to ponder if the phantom is really a ghost or a man pretending to be one. He goes over to his private phone and dialed an unlisted number, and a female voice is heard.

"Tell number one, the pawn is in play." Said Drax "He was here."

"Good work Mr. Drax," said Brunt "A reward is."

"I don't want one," he interrupted her "I have my long-term plans in mind."

"Joining SPECTRE will benefit your company." Said Brunt.

"Miss Brunt I have no interest in joining your mundane of a group, now if you excuse I have plans for the future of humanity that doesn't include SPECTRE." He hung up the phone.

Walking over to the window of his place he looked out and stared at the horizon, which he placed his hands behind his back.

"Fools," muttered Drax

A painted picture of a space station is hanging on the wall in the background.

* * *

**AN:** To those who don't know Xander Drax was the villain of 1996's The Phantom film. Hugo Drax is a Bond villain in the movie Moonraker, as I gave them a brother like connection in this fan fiction story.

* * *

**Spectre facility: secret place**

Irma Brunt had just spoken to Hugo Drax and the man seemed uninterested in joining Spectre, unlike his brother Xander who was a member. She got a feeling that Hugo has his own plans in mind and her contacts reported that Drax Industries is building a space station which will be working in several years.

The doors opened, and she walked inside the office of Ernst Stavro Blofeld, every time she spoke to him, the man is slowly loosing his mind due to report he is getting at Bond destroying more and more resources of Spectre. Killing his wife was a bad idea, but she won't tell Blofeld to his face.

Blofeld's hair is long and gained weight. He is wearing women's clothing and sitting in his chair, spinning it around and around like he doesn't care at all.

"The pawn is in play." Said Brunt

"So many pawns, so many places." Sighed Blofeld and then yelled "WHY CAN'T JAMES BOND, JUST DIE."Then taking a deep breath,"do I look good as a woman."

"I uh..." Stuttered Brunt

"Ah, nevermind." Blofeld "And what of Palmer?"

"Our agent has her." Said Brunt

"Bait is always good, very good." Chuckled Blofeld "Even with shrimp."

She just shook her head at this and got back to work.

* * *

**Over the Black Sea**

A passenger plane flies overhead the Black Sea which cloudy skies are overhead the plane and what is inside is a very grisly scene several armed men are dead by gun fire. A wounded man stumbled backwards to the floor after being shot in the shoulder and the leg.

A very an angry man stands over him, with the gun in hand. The Spectre hit squad did not expect the rogue agent to infiltrate the aircraft, fill the plane smoke and come in shooting. They were supposed to kill him, but he turned the tables. The plane is on auto pilot.

"Where is Blofeld" yelled James Bond?

"I...don't...know," spoke the man with fear in his voice.

James Bond just swift kicked the man in the face and snarled at the man and just shoots the man in the foot.

"Liar, you know where he is," growled Bond,

"Please I swear" stuttered the man.

Loud thuds are heard on the hull of the plane to show company has come. The hatch door opened up and sucked the injured man out of the plane, he screamed to his death. Small planes are flying around the outside of the plane.

All of sudden women dressed in flight suits, armed with small weapons. Narrowing his eyes at them in wondering who are these people. He didn't know. They are the Sky Brand, or sky pirates that hijack planes for a profit.

The sky Brand had come to this plane in thinking there are riches on the plane, all they can see is an armed man and a lot of dead bodies. Not even caring for their well-being he pressed switch he took out of his pocket and the engines of the plane exploded which caused it to go into a nose dive.

With all the confusion, James leaped out of the plane, tossed a rope upon the back of the smaller plane and propelled himself to the back, the air vehicle, the female pilot didn't seem to notice and a hand grabbed her throat, the pressure is tight around her neck.

She struggled to keep the plane in the air and now it's in a barrel roll like dive. With James's other hand he brashed her head on the dashboard and tossed her out of the plane. The secret agent then took over the controls as the ground got close.

He pulled on the throttle, which the plane rose up and is gaining altitude in the air. He sees no one pursuing him, so he flew off to only where he wanted to go. His quest of revenge and justice continues.

* * *

**Abandoned Beach: Somewhere in South America**

**Few days later**

The ocean waters crashed upon the sandy beach of this place. James Bond sat on a chair just staring at the bonfire he made and only thinking about killing Blofeld. He never stayed in one place for very long and munched down on some fish he caught.

He ate and slept when he wanted to, he wasn't here to mingle with anyone. He just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. The locals stayed away from the angry mystery man in knowing he could kill them all at any time. A snap of a twig is heard, and James pointed his weapon at whoever is here.

"I thought I told you people to stay away from me." Growled Bond.

"Relax Mr. Bond I am here to talk." Spoke a familiar voice.

"Then make it quick and get out Tiger." Snarled Bond.

"What no quick wit or clever come back I'd expect from a Brit." Replied Tiger Tanaka

"Loosing patience Tiger," muttered Bond.

"Okay, okay." Said Tiger, "what you know about a Diana Palmer."

"Who?" Asked Bond

"An American reporter investigating SPECTRE." Replied Tiger.

"And if I had to guess the stupid bitch got kidnapped," Bond speaks to him.

"Yes, by him." Said Tiger

Tiger Tanaka put a photo of a man near Bond and the secret agent studied it for a moment.

"I know he died, a body was never found." Growled Bond.

"Our intelligence stated he barely survived and went in hiding to heal for years, but still worked as muscle." Said Tiger.

"Very well I will find her, now leave me alone." Groaned Bond.

"As you wish." Replied Tiger.

Tiger Tanaka slowly moved away leaving James Bond alone staring at fire, which his thoughts linger to sadness, anger and revenge.

* * *

**The Skull Cave**

The Phantom Kit Walker sat alone at his desk in the Skull Cave, he spent a week searching for who had kidnapped Diana Palmer first he paid a visit to Baroness the leader the Sky Brand to find out if they know anything.

They knew nothing, but she informed him that they lost a squad of Sky Brand's over the black sea, which might have been related, but it wasn't and so Kit found it to be a waste of time.

He did mention to them if they knew what SPECTRE is and Baroness informed him that they are some world-wide terrorist organization and rumored has it they are under attack by some rogue agent.

Next he went to a South African prison to visit an old enemy Ali Gutaale to ask if he knew anything about the kidnapping. Only to discover by the warden Ali had been tortured to death by someone who had infiltrated the prison, who did it they didn't know.

He had read a newspaper report about Manuel Ortega a scarred kickboxer and old enemy of his. Reports stated that he was killed in a gun fight at a bar.

Perhaps he can find Chatu aka the Python. Kit had no idea where he is and it would be a waste of time. He decided to get in touch with his intelligence contacts to find anything or learned something.

Then a carrier pigeon flew in and landed at his desk, attached to its leg is a note he took and reads it. A place and a name of a person who had kidnapped her. Finally, he and a lead headed out to rescue Diana Palmer.

* * *

**Navassa Island, the Caribbean**

The Phantom had come to the island. It's the only lead he had and using the cover of darkness, which is a cloudy night and he treks closer to a place an abandoned light out and by the looks of it the lights are on to show someone is here.

He came across a few armed guards he dispatched and leaped on in the courtyard of the light house. At the same time a large Asian man had walked out, he looked muscular and is wearing classy clothing and a hat.

The tip he got named the Asian man Oddjob a muscle for hire. The phantom kept on moving using the brush as cover and then Kit watched Oddjob took off his hat and threw it in his direction. Rolling to the left, the hat had sliced off the brush and returned to the hand of Oddjob.

Armed guards were about to rush towards the Phantom, but Oddjob motioned them to stay back and he cracked his neck. Kit knew he was about to get into a fight, both combatants came towards one another.

"Give me Diana Palmer, and I might go easy on you," said Phantom.

Oddjob just chuckled, Phantom hits him a few times in the face and stomach, he left a skull mark on the jaw of Oddjob. The Asian man just smiled and attacked the Phantom by getting him in a bear hug to squeeze the life out of the ghost who walks.

Suddenly explosions go off an around them, followed by gunfire which the guards were killed and the Phantom sees Diana Palmer with a mysterious person shooting there way through guards.

The momentary distraction caused the Phantom to be released from the grip of Oddjob and Kit took the opportunity to draw out his guns and to shoot Oddjob. An old jungle saying which the Phantom is quicker than a blink of an eye, guess he never met Oddjob.

Only for the hired muscle to throw his hat at the Phantom, he ducked for cover, but his Guns we're sliced off by the hat. Then both of them are disarmed and fought one another, but it didn't last long as Oddjob is shot right between the eyes by the mystery man.

Oddjob's body slumped to the ground in a pool of his own blood and James glared at the man for a moment.

"Next time stay dead," muttered Bond.

"I had him you know," said Phantom "Who are you?"

"I rescued your girlfriend Kit Walker," growled Bond.

"It's true, he did." Said Diana

"How did you know," replied Phantom

"Oh cut the crap, ghost who walks." Said Bond "Some intelligence agencies know about your families history."

"You expect me to let you walk away," replied Phantom "You are that rogue agent I heard about, I should bring you to justice."

"You don't know the meaning of the word justice," snarled Bond "What if Diana Palmer had died by one of your enemies hands, what would you do?"

"I don't know." Sighed Phantom "But I do know I can't let you walk away."

James started to walk away, but the Phantom put his hand on the man's shoulder to stop him, he struck by a hard shot to the stomach which almost broke a rib. James pointed his weapon at the temple of Phantom's skull.

"Do ghosts bleed," growled Bond again,"I ask you this, where is justice for me, after all I have done and sacrificed to have one shred of happiness taken away in a blink of an eye."

The Phantom and Diana Palmer could tell the man is compassionate with every word that comes out of his mouth.

"You're pathetic, you can't answer it," yelled Bond "If you ever come after me, you will have the world media at your back door at Skull Cave to expose you as a fraud."

The phantom could tell this man is serious, and Diana just showed sadness. Which the both of them watched the man walked away and by the sound of it, the man is living in hell by some personal loss.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
